Charlie Nally
Summary Charlie A. Nally draws the line into OC fights. The artist mage arises. Story Charlie was never born. Yes, you heard me, never born. Instead, he was drawn by his father who shared his name, but also went under the alias of Admin. After Admin drew Charlie, he faded away into non-existence, leaving Charlie to fend for himself as Admin hadn't had a lover to act as Charlie's mother. Charlie lived on the streets for years, using the magic pen-cil left behind by his father to keep away from the cops of the kingdom he lived in, as for magic-users the choices were to work for the tyrannical government or die. During his time on the streets, he also managed to develop further powers with his mind, those of telekinesis and telepathy. At the age of fifteen, he found a flyer in an alleyway he'd been sleeping in. This flyer was requesting members for a group that intended to fight the government, and thus Charlie joined the team, becoming one of its most valuable assets. Personality Charlie is typically a laid-back teen who enjoys making jokes and likes to be creative, commonly writing and drawing in his spare time. However, deep down, he has a severe hatred for himself, and the jokes are all just a way to mask the pain. He can also become quite infuriated should someone hurt his friends. = Powers and Stats Tier: 1A to 0 (His ability to create anything, his telepathy reaching people that are dimensions away from his own and his utter disregard for the fourth wall and any form of logic make him beyond infinite) Name: Charlie Anthony Nally Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Drawing...? Powers and Abilities: Telepathy Telekinesis Drawing things into existence Using ink from the pen side of his weapon to make ink whips Superhuman physical ability Attack Potency: Enough to punch a 1,000,000,000,000 tonne demon through the earth and still have it fly up into the air and into space on the other side, arriving on the other side in just a second. He was also able to kick a star so hard it imploded around his foot. When challenged by the Multiversal Guardian to fight on his leader's behalf, not only did he beat it to a bloody pulp, but rip out eighteen of the multiversal chains within the beast and bind it to non-existence. Speed: He can get anywhere instantly with nobody even knowing how he got there or having seen him arrive there, but due to having no teleportation abilities, this is his own speed, and some of these locations include other dimensions, planets and so on. His greatest feat was when Sagittarius, a demon capable of instantaneous multidimensional travel, challenged him to a race through the fifteen Ultima Dimension chains. It took Sagittarius three seconds to reach the finish line, but when he arrived Charlie was already there. Lifting Strength: He was able to lift Revived Pustain, a being made of a combination of the spirit and magical essence of John Pustain and a great amount of non-existence's energy. The beast was 1,000 kilometers wide and just one inch of non-existence energy is heavier than a dimension. Striking Strength: Able to kick a star so hard it imploded around his foot, able to punch foes through dimensions, once kicked a dimensional wall with enough force to shatter the wall and send himself flying at his foe at a speed of 1,000,000km/h. Punched the head off the Mutli-Dimensional Guardian, the head of which on its own contains 100,000 dimensions. Durability: He survived the star imploding around his foot, took blasts from Libra who's capable of destroying stars and dimensions, took universe-level beams point-blank to the chest and seemed unaffected, not to mention taking numerous blows from the Multi-Dimensional guardian Stamina: Despite his insomnia, he managed to battle against Sagittarius in non-existence where one earth second is nine hours. The battle took over a million earth seconds which meant he could hold up for over nine million hours. Range: His ink-whips can reach up to 1,000,000ft in any direction and he can throw weapons far enough to hit stars and planets from earth. Standard Equipment: Pen-cil, half pen half pencil, he can use this to draw things into existence including enhancements to himself, weapons and even life. The pen side can also make ink whips. Intelligence: He's smart enough to outsmart the evil genius Master Pustain who has an intelligence of 1568 and the All-God who has infinite amounts of infinite intelligence (so that's infinite infinities). Weaknesses: His rage is probably his greatest weakness, as it was enough to drive him to punch Crimson Pustain so hard it broke every bone in the foe's body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Telekinetic Spiral (He uses his telekinesis to pick the foe up and his pencil to draw on them as he spins them. When he stops, the person is completely wrapped up) Telepathic Invasion (He forces his way into his enemy's mind. No matter who they are, this hurts like hell and feels like the back of their skull being shattered) Staff Vault (He extends his pen-cil into a staff that he uses to vault himself at the foe, striking with a punch, kick or with any weapon he's holding at the time) Ragemode (No restrictions. No matter who he's facing, he won't hold himself back and will make sure they don't get back up. Nothing has been able to hold back this form) Calmness (He calms himself down and a telekinetic barrier surrounds him, forcing back any foes near him. In this form, the foe's mind is taken over and they're forced to do the harm to themselves.) Anime Logic (Due to an awareness of the fourth wall and disregard for logic, Charlie can use anime logic, so no matter who he's facing he can still win with some unseen force of broken logic.) Complete Disjoint (Charlie has such great control over his telekinetic abilities, he can use them to erase parts of people in a way that can destroy body parts with no hopes of regeneration, and can even alter them to lose any powers they may have. The furthest he's gone with this is destroying a dark soul of the Exile realm which takes a lot of power) Feats * Kicked a demon through a planet and into space. * Kicked the dimensional wall and made it shatter while also sending himself forward. * Managed to rip The Self in half in its vortex form (which is meant to be indestructible). * Bit through a robot's skull, the robot in question was made of dimensional energy. * Manages to consistently run into the sky without flight abilities and get to other planets and dimensions instantly. * Ripped the head off the Dimensional Guardian (a guardian who is made up of numerous dimensions, universes and timelines) * When Libra tried to break free of his telekinetic grip with his Death's Rainbow attack, it proved ineffective. * The logic-defying demon, Eptin, was forced under rule of Charlie's anime logic by Charlie's sheer will. * If you're reading this, he can see you. He's completely aware that he's a work of fiction and can therefore bend the fabric of logic and the multiversal spectrum to his will. * Punched Orion, son of the All-God, through over fifty-thousand layers of the time-space continuum. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Construct Category:Magic